A tool of his type comprises a first grip element and a second grip element, which in each case have a grip portion. The grip elements can be adjusted with respect to one another, in particular pivoted with respect to one another, to actuate the tool, in order in this way to actuate a tool mechanism enclosed in a mechanism housing to crimp, press or deform a workpiece inserted in the tool mechanism.
The mechanism housing of the tool mechanism is arranged on the first grip element and has an end surface facing away from the first grip portion of the first grip element. For example, the mechanism housing is arranged on one end of the first grip element extending in an elongate manner and its end surface is therefore remote from the grip portion of the first grip element. The tool may, for example, be configured as pliers, for example as crimping pliers or pressing pliers. The grip elements may be ergonomically designed here, so that a user can grasp the grip elements with one hand in order in this way to manually actuate the tool.
For example, in an embodiment of the tool as crimping pliers, the tool mechanism is to be solidly constructed in such a way that forces occurring during crimping can be advantageously absorbed and deflected. The tool mechanism enclosed in the tool housing therefore has a comparatively great weight, in particular in comparison with the grip elements, which means that the tool can impact the floor particularly with its tool housing if a user drops the tool. If the tool is dropped, damage may therefore occur to the tool housing, for example damage to the surface, which may increase susceptibility to corrosion, or deformation may occur, which in certain cases may impair the functioning of the tool.
Tools for crimping, pressing or deforming a workpiece are known, for example, from EP 0 732 779 B1 and the Swedish patent application, not previously published, with the application number SE 77765, the content of which is to be incorporated in its entirety in the present specification.
In the case of pressing pliers for wire end ferrules known from EP 0 732 779 B1, the pressing jaws of a pressing tool can be adjusted with respect to one another, for example by pivoting grip elements with respect to one another, so that a working space formed between the pressing jaws is reduced and a workpiece in the form of a wire end ferrule is pressed in the working space.
There is a need for a tool, which is protected in a better manner on impact, for example when the tool is dropped on the floor.